Cu Sith
Cu siths are a race of beings related to the fay. Appearance Cu siths, like their cait sith cousins, have two distinct forms. The first form takes the appearance of a mundane dog, which can be any breed, however, they tend to look at you with a strange intelligence, as if they can understand you. Also, if you can catch their eyes in certain lights, they will change color to their normal eye color. In their true form, cu siths look like hybrids of fairies and dogs, with a humanoid figure, fur all over that varies in color and pattern depending on the type of magic they use, canine eyes that vary in color depending on the type of magic they use, canine half muzzles for noses/mouths, complete with fangs, canine ears, which differ depending on their "breed", claws on their human-like hands, canine legs/paws, canine tails, and wings on their backs, which, like fairies, differ in appearance and variety (whether insectoid, bird-like, or bat-like) depending on the magic they use. Cu siths, like cait siths and fairies, tend to wear clothes that differ depending on their magical type, however, they also tend to wear bottles of fairy dust around their necks. Behavior Cu siths tend to be wary of strangers, however, if one is able to make friends with one, you will have a loyal companion and a friend to the end. Cu sith tend to live either solitary lives, or in a pack, consisting of an alpha male, his mate, their pups, a beta and a gamma, etc. They also get along fairly well with their fellow fay. They also tend to carry grimoires, similar to mages, fairies, genies, and cait sith, which they get during the Realization ceremonies alongside the other spellcasters. Powers *'Flight:' Cu siths, due to the wings on their backs, are able to fly through the air. *'Enhanced bite:' Cu siths, due to their fangs, have extremely powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Cu siths are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Cu siths are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Cait siths are able to hear with amazing clairity, distance, and even ultrasound. *'Enhanced smell: '''Cu siths are able to detect various beings, beasts, objects, substances, places, etc., with nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Cu siths are able to move at astounding speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Cu siths are able to be physically active for considerably longer times than most others. *'Enhanced strength:' Cu siths are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Cu siths can use their claws as powerful weapons. *'Night vision:' Cu siths are able to see easily at night or in low-level light. *'Compass sense:' Cu siths have an innate sense of direction, similar to a compass. *'Form swapping:' Cu siths are able to switch between their dog form and their true form at will. *'Magic:' Cu siths are able to use magic, which differs from individual to individual. *'Wish granting:' Cu siths are able to grant wishes, however, wish granting is rather limited. *'Size manipulation:' Cu siths are able to change their size, however, this is limited to just shrinking. *'Potion making:' Cu siths are experts at making potions. *'Glamouring:' Cu siths are able to cast a magical illusion to disguise themselves. *'Aura vision:' Cu siths are able to see the magical aura of beings and beasts alike. *'Canine communication:''' Cu siths are able to communicate with and command their fellow canines. Weaknesses Cu siths share most of their weaknesses with their fay cousins. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Fay Folk